bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos Type
Entropic Shield: This ability takes effect upon release, it grants the holder of the Zanpakutou a shield that gives all targeted ranged attacks a 20% miss chance. Greater Entropic shield: Requires Entropic Shield. Your Entropic Shield now also grants a +4 bonus on reflex rolls when rolling for half damage, as your shield diverts the course and flow of the energy breaking it down. The never ending cycle: Requires 2 Chaos abilities to take. Upon release you exude an aura that affects your allies, increasing their chance for success by manipulating the small variables that occur during a fight. Once per turn, on your round, you roll 1d100 on a 1-20 your allies suffer a -2 penalty to AC, Saves, Attack rolls and damage. On 21-40 they gain a +2 to AC, Saves, Attack Rolls and damage. On 41-60 They gain a +4 to AC, Saves, Attack rolls and Damage. 61-80 they gain the +2 as with 21-40 and finally 81-100 function as 1-20. Always a Chance: Your Zanpakutou is always twisting luck and chance in your favour, to this end should you roll a 1 on a D20 consider it as if you’d rolled 2 unless some outside forces determine you to roll 1. Entropic Blast: As a standard action you assault your enemies with a blast of entropic, eroding energy that reduces the break-down time on their mass dealing 3d6 points of damage and forcing them to roll a Fortitude save. On a fail they take 1d4 points of Strength, Dexterity or Constitution damage, the ability affected is rolled randomly. In my favour: Your Zanpakutou twists fate to be in your favour, allowing you to choose force a target to reroll a dice. This is an immediate action and can be done a number of times per day, equal to the number of times you’ve selected this ability. Windfall: You can target an ally, granting them a 1d6 bonus on any one atk roll, damage roll or save of their choice within the next turn. This is a standard action. Quickened Windfall: Requires Windfall to take. Windfall is now a swift action. Aura of Chaos: Requires 4 chaos abilities to take. Upon release of your Zanpakutou you can chose to exude this aura, this aura is 20ft in radius. Anyone within this Aura is affected by wild chaotic currents, forcing their targeted abilities to be aimed at random targets, their lines to shoot at random directions and so on. All these effects are decided at random, through dice rolls. This effect lasts for 3 rounds and subsequently takes a full-round action to reinitiate. Break down: Requires 6 Chaos abilities to take. Entropy and chaos is the bane of any system, Break down allows the wielder of the Zanpakutou to assault a carefully planned system and call for it’s end. This functions as a dispel magic effect, targeting any Kidou effect or continuous effect. You roll 1d20 + level against the effects 11 + caster’s level. Wall of Chaos: Requires Entropic shield. Your Entropic Shield can now be manifested in a shimmering wall, which grants all behind it the effects of your Entropic shield and Greater Entropic shield if you have it. The wall is 10ft tall and 30ft wide. Each time you take this ability you increase it’s height or width by 10ft. Chaotic Burst: Requires Entropic Blast to take. You concentrate at an area of up to 100ft away, this area explodes in a surge of entropic energy, This function as Entropic Blast, save it deals 1d6 points of damage per character level up to a maximum of 10d6. A reflex save halves this damage. If you take full damage from this effect you must also succeed at a fortitude save or be subject to the ability damage of Entropic blast.